


Sleepover

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sorry, M/M, No real story line, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Baz gets affectionate after coming home late from work and Simon loves it.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another one-shot written in the dead of night with too much fluff and not enough storyline. 
> 
> I have no regrets :)

 

*******

**S I M O N  
**

A loud gunshot sounded on the TV and Penny jolted with her bowl of popcorn in her lap. She was sat next to me on the couch with a few other people over, and we had decided that a horror mystery would be the best thing for us to watch.

I don't make the executive decisions in my own house.

Apartment to be fair. And it was Penny's but still. Baz usually would have backed me up on the funny sit-com recommend - after thoroughly making fun first - but he was working late.

I would not admit that that was the reason for my foul mood. I was having a good time. In fact, we had just recovered from raucous laughter moments ago when Agatha spewed her drink through her nose. It was very unladylike, and thus, very amusing. But Baz hadn't been here to see it and I would be lying if I said I felt slightly weird without him.

He usually comes back at a constant time on a Friday, but for some reason, he couldn't today. He's been complaining that the school has been taking up too much time and I pointed out that he didn't _have_ to stay afterward or take so much time correcting but he scowled and said,

"Baz Pitch does nothing half-assed."

And that was that.

"Si, pass the chocolate," Vicky called from the love seat. She was curled abasing Agatha, hand extended waiting for the packet.

I leaned forward and over everyone to give it to her. Micah was over too and he looked the most nonchalant out of all of us.

"I'm over this, we should do something else... let's play twister or spin the bottle or something," Lottie said, grabbing the remote to pause the movie.

"I'm all for it. I wasn't even following half the storyline," Agatha shrugged and straightened her pajama bottoms.

"I think I might have some things in the closet that I could grab," I offered, already getting up. We had a storage closet that was spilling with games the three of us never played. I grabbed the boxes and brought them back to the living room.

Before long all us were seated around in a half hazard circle playing monopoly. Penny had started asking everyone Truths and Dares at random. And the questions themselves were... odd.

"Okay, Dev, Truth or Dare?" She asked, the poor boy looked around and picked truth.

"Boring. If you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles above your head for everyone to read, which would you choose?" She asked.

"How long am I naked?" He asked, straightening and actually considering the question.

"How about every time you see someone you're attracted to?" Vicky called from across the circle.

"Not that I have anything to be ashamed of," Dev winked, "but I would go with thought bubbles."

"Seriously? I would _never._ Imagine thinking highly inappropriate things and having everyone know," Agatha exclaimed.

"It would be quite the treat," Vicky leaned back to look at her and there was something there that made me look away.

"Okay... moving on. Simon. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with Dare, Pen," I answered, thinking about the worst thing she could make me do.

"I am in a particularly good mood so I say... let the person on your left, Micah, to draw anything on your face."

I looked at Penny with the _'are you shitting me'_ look we share and then looked at Micah. If I were to let anyone draw on me, I guess there could be worse people to trust that with.

"Fine. Grab a pen," I huffed and twisted to the left. Penny couldn't find one so Agatha offered one of her felt-tip eyeliners. It was cool on my face and when he was done I didn't bother to look at what it was. I had tried to feel around when he was drawing and had a pretty good idea that it was nothing horrid.

"Okay next..."

***

**B A Z**

I thrust the key into the lock and twisted, letting out the longest sigh. It was a painful pleasure to come home after work and have it just as you'd left it.

Not that the bliss lasted long because I heard the laughter that came from more than two bodies and I huffed again. I figured some people were over but it was just one of those days where I didn't want to do anything but go to bed.

And perhaps drag Simon with me.

"Snow?" I left my shoes at the door and loosened the tie around my neck, dropping the briefcase next to the mantlepiece. I found them on the carpet in the living room and Bunce tapped Simon on the shoulder to gesture at my arrival.

Great. My boyfriend can't be bothered to be glad to see me.

"Baz!" He lifted his arms and I bent down to kiss his cheeks, but I kept true to my scowl. I saw the monopoly board on the floor but judging from my glance, I didn't think they were playing by the rules exactly.

"Why are they here?" I groaned into his neck and felt him shake as he chuckled and put his hand in my hair.

"We can hear you," Agatha retorted.

"I _know_ ," I lifted my head and shot her a death glare. I got up and made my way into our room to change out of the goddamn trousers and tie. I was pulling the strings on my sweatpants when Simon came in and shut the door behind him.

"Your friends and waiting, Snow," I said, pulling on a grey shirt. He snapped his gaze to my eyes and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me smirk.

"I know," he shrugged and pulled me closer by hooking his fingers in the waistband of the sweats. He was leaned up against the chest of drawers and I intertwined my hands lightly around his waist, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled into his neck, inhaling all of him and I felt the tension ease from my shoulders.

"Baz?"

"Mhmm."

"You didn't call," he was frowning when I looked back at him and something about it was so bloody adorable I couldn't help but put my hands on either side of his face and kiss him.

"Were you worried?" I asked, breaking apart.

"Pftt... no," he shrugged and I kissed him again. This time slower, taking my time to swipe my tongue on his bottom lip as I caressed his cheek with my thumb. He was reciprocating the action and let out a small groan.

"Fuck. Can we just ignore them for the rest of the night?" I offered as I nipped the skin behind his ear.

"As much as I love that you think that would happen, no," he pulled me off and pecked my lips one last time before pulling me into the living room. I really didn't want to sit with everyone else when I could be with him alone but he was too goddamn good for that.

The group was still seated around on the carpet and Simon took his spot and I next to him. Because of the many people, I had to sit back a little, leaning close to him. Not that I was complaining.

They played the rest of the game, frequently getting distracted by Bunce making them do weird things, and then sat around and talked. Everyone had reclined in their spots, leaning on pillows or laying on stomachs. I, myself, was had propped my head on Simon's lap, enjoying the steady rhythm of his fingers in my hair. We were in heavy conversation on the different laughs everyone had. Simon was leaned against the foot of the couch so I had a satisfactory view of the way his eyes crinkled when he chuckled at the snort in Bunce's laugh.

"Baz laughs like it's a secret," Agatha stated. She played in the love seat across from us and I turned my head towards her and flipped her a finger.

"Or maybe because it's a privilege to see," I offered to which Simon lightly tapped my check. I looked over at him and stuck out my tongue, not expecting him to lean down and kiss me for it.

"Blech. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen Baz laugh. And I _live_ with him," Penny said, sitting crisscrossed with her head on Micah's shoulder. Vicky wadded from the kitchen passing us each a treat before she lifted Agatha's legs to sit on the love seat.

"I think it might be the vampire in him," Simon said. I rolled my eyes at all them and instead took up his hands that were on my stomach to play with his fingers. His freckles extended all over his body and the sun was bringing them out more. I traced constellations on the back of his hand, letting him take hold of the conversation.

"I'm gonna take this," Simon reached across me and picked up the Aero bar Vicky had tossed to me.

"Umm, how about, _no,"_ I said and grabbed the bar from him to tear it open and take a bite. He stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes go really round which was ... unsettling. I looked away from his face at his chest instead because he _knew_ I was a sucker for the puppy dog face.

" _Baz_ ," he said but I shook my head and gave him his own - not as superior - snack.

I heard him huff and peel open the wrapper, and maybe I was feeling particularly _good_ today because I rolled my eyes and grabbed the side of his face and pulled him down to kiss him long and sweet. Making sure he got the taste of the snack and them pulled away abruptly.

"How's that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Mhmm, I didn't get a good enough taste, there were some lips in the way," he played along and I raised an eyebrow and kissed him again very sloppily. He leaned down further and dropped his snack on the plush carpet to put his finger in my hair.

" _Ahem_ ," it was Agatha and I gave her another finger and exaggeratedly moaned aloud to further grind her gears.

Simon pulled away flushed and playfully shot me a glare to grab his snack again and return to the conversation that was happening. I pulled it out of his hand and gave him the Aero bar.

***

**S I M O N**

Baz was being weird all night.

He was ... affectionate.

Not that he wasn't usually like that, he just never liked to do it in front of other people that weren't Penny. Currently, he was sat in front of me, my legs on either side of his body, talking to Micah about the lecture he gave tonight. The apparent reason he was late.

I wasn't really paying attention because his fingers were cold and the ones not on my shirt were on my hand, driving me mad with the different shaped he was making on the back of it.

He leaned his head back and I met him halfway to have him lean it against my chest.

"Yeah but then this little _shit_ said that I was wrong and that's when it all went down," he was saying to Micah.

"How dare they!" Micah chuckled and Baz nodded along, one hundred percent serious.

"Babe maybe they were just trying to show their knowledge," I said, half to his hair because that's all I could see.

"Don't take his side," he said, turning his face to look at me. He pecked my check and I saw Micah smile from the corner of my vision.

"I was trying to show you some sense."

"I don't like it," he said.

"You're being awfully... cute today," I laughed at the utter disgust on his face.

"Never again may you say that," his voice went low and dangerous which was what I'd liked to call his 'vampire tone'.

" _Cute_. Adorable I would even say," he got his face closer to mine and I looked into his grey eyes which were amazingly bright for so late at night. He was more stressed out than usual these days and I would joke that he was being a 'real' person even with all the job problems.

"Simon. I'm never kissing that filthy mouth of yours again," I smiled wider at his use of 'Simon'. He usually called me Snow or some horrid nickname. But he knew I loved it when he said, Simon.

"Stop. That grin is going to split your face," he rolled his eyes for the hundredth time but yet still kissed me.

"I can't help it. I like you like this," I really did. He put his hand on my face, smothering me and his gold band hit me on the nose.

"I'm delirious and tired and you're soft," he snuggled closer so that his legs intertwined further with mine and his face was in the crook of my neck.

"I think they're falling asleep," I looked at our company and sure enough they had bought the pillows and blankets to the ground and found a nice spot to lay down and talk.

"Finally."

"Did you have a nice day?" I had made a bit to ask him and at first, he would look at me weirdly and then gotten used to it. My hours work with Penny at the pre-school was spent texting him about it and he reciprocates. Hence why I'd been weirded out by his silence tonight.

"Mmm, I guess," Baz said into my neck, and then if it was possible his voice dropped further, "But it's better now."

And then he pushed himself away and got up to grab the blanket off the couch and lay it across my legs. He disappeared again and I fluffed up a pillow on the mattresses on the ground and had just made myself comfortable when he came back.

"Did you just go all the way there to throw the empty wrappers?"

"Shut up," he got into the blanket with me, taking the spot closest to the couch so no one else would lay beside him. Not that they would dare.

Penny was the closest to me with Micah on her other side and Agatha and Vicky had strewn themselves above us. I could hear Agatha snoring softly and found it hilarious.

"Baz, pass me my phone," he groaned and made a big show of getting up and grabbing it from the couch. I made a gesture to _shush_ him and recorded a short video of the soft snoring and chuckled as I sent it to Agatha. She was going to kill me but I realized it was Baz's own phone he had gave me and laughed further.

"Lay back down," he grumbled and pulled at my arm from my left.

"Seriously, did you do something and this is your way of slowly telling me?" I said and turned to face him.

"Why do you assumed I did anything, Snow?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes one last time tonight.

"I just felt like it, okay?"

"I liked it."

"I know," he whispered and kissed me long and slow. I didn't open my eyes when he pulled away, only felt his cheek against my chest and my arms wrapped around him impulsively.

"Love you."

"Love you too, _Simon."_

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than my normal fics, but it helped get through my writer's block so I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have requests for fics, you can find me on Instagram @snowbaz_in_jeans or @books_enthusiasts! 
> 
> ♥︎


End file.
